


A Sunflower's Bloom

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Remember the sun, little flower [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Lab Accidents, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has tattoos, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Slight physical whump, Tattooed Peter Parker, Tattoos, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but not really, spiderson, very very minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: Kneeling down, Tony lifted Peter to his feet by his shoulders instead of pulling him up by his arm. As soon as the teenager was standing, Tony was fussing over him, grabbing a clean rag (now conveniently wet from the sprinklers) from a nearby table and wiping the wet cloth over Peter's face to clean the ash off and make sure none of it had somehow made its way into his eyes behind the safety goggles.Tony was damn grateful that he had become so much more careful when it came to lab safety after he had started working with Peter so often.Used to Tony's automatic fussing, Peter took a moment to assess himself for any pain or irritation, knowing Tony would ask him as soon as he calmed slightly.A moment later the man did just that."Were you hurt? I heard your cry when you landed. What's wrong with your arm? Did you inhale any of the smoke?"---After a small accident in the lab, Tony finds out about Peter's tattoos and they have a heart to heart.(The third and final part of my sunflower series. I would suggest reading the previous parts before this one so that the plotline makes sense)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Remember the sun, little flower [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000773
Comments: 18
Kudos: 179





	A Sunflower's Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angxlsgrxce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlsgrxce/gifts), [Ninjazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjazzz/gifts).



> Hellooo dear readers! I'm back with the final part to this little series of mine. I have to admit that I'm a little sad to see this come to an end. It had grown to be a very special to me and I've truly enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you and I hope that you all have enjoyed reading it too!  
> Now, I just wanna say a big big thank you to Ninjazzz for helping me with idea for how I wanted this last part to go as well as keeping me company on the doc while I wrote it. Many hugs and thanks parent Nin!  
> Now, without further ado, I give you the final part of remember the sun, little flower (aka Tony's part!)  
> I hope you guys like it:) please lemme know what you think?  
> Hugs!

Tony walked into the lab only to be greeted by Peter who was sitting on top of his work bench in a position that could only be described as pretzel meets spaghetti. 

  
  


Peter was lying on his side with his back against the wall that his bench was propped against, his one leg was stretched behind him, the other bent over it with his foot flat against the table top.

  
  


It was then that Tony noticed his one arm was looped under his bent leg and he was using his other arm to prop his head slightly as he carefully stirred up a new batch of his web formula.

  
  


Overall, it was quite normal for Peter with his strange spider flexibility but just looking at him made Tony's back ache.

  
  


"Peter, buddy, spider of my life, are you ever going to sit in a slightly normal position?" Tony couldn't help but tease the teenager, letting out a laugh at Peter's fake look of betrayal.

  
  


"Mr. Stark! That would imply that I am a regular person and we both know that I could never be normal. Besides, it's comfortable." With that he went back to his formula, looking at it with a slight furrow to his brows that made his nose scrunch up in a way that Tony couldn't help but think resembled a bunny rabbit.

  
  


Tony walked over to his own work bench and wheeled his chair back to Peter's. Sitting down in front of the bench, he picked up a pen and poked at Peter's leg until he looked up at the older man.

  
  


"What's got you frowning at your webs like that?"

  
  


With a huff, Peter unfolded himself and sat up on the edge of the bench with his legs hanging off the edge. He handed Tony the bodum beaker and picked up his bag, fishing his notebook out from it before putting it back on the floor. He flipped to a page near the back and handed that to Tony as well.

  
  


"I'm trying to find a way to make it stop clogging up the compartment when I have to refill it but I can't figure out what I need to do without changing the components of the fluid I already have. Everything that I've come up with so far makes it too watery." He explained as Tony looked over his workings on the paper.

  
  


Tony hummed to let him know that he was listening. He was quiet for a while before speaking again. "Okay, a fair warning, Pete. I have an idea but, as far as Pepper would be concerned, it's not the safest so we're gonna move over to the testing station and try it out there. That good?"

  
  


Peter nodded and slid off the bench to follow Tony to a more secured area of the lab that they had made after their last drone went a little crazy and set fire to Dumm-e and Tony's R&D paperwork.

  
  


Setting up the beaker and grabbing a few chemicals as well as safety goggles and gloves, Tony explained his idea for adding a different chemical to slightly tweak the reaction of Peter's new formula, hoping to stop the clogging as Peter desired without too much change to the original tried and tested formula.

  
  


"Ready?" 

  
  


Peter just grinned, slipping his goggles over his eyes. He watched as Tony added one of the chemicals, stirred it, and asked him to look at it as well as prompting Peter to tell him what changes he saw with each new chemical that they added.

  
  


Neither paid attention as Tony reached for the last chemical he wanted to test. 

  
  


Neither of them noticed that it had accidentally been switched by Dumm-e while they had been speaking and nerding over the ways they could change and improve the formula for different uses other than Peter's regular webs.

  
  


Neither noticed until the drops of liquid from the last chemical went up in an explosion of harmless sparks and smoke, a black cloud blowing back up into their faces and the sparks setting off the lab's sprinkler system automatically.

  
  


Both Tony and Peter jerked backwards, Peter almost falling over when he slipped on the water currently still falling from the sprinklers. He grabbed onto Tony which ended up being what pulled both of them off balance, sending them to the floor in a jumbled mess of limbs and a pained yelp with Peter landed on his arm.

  
  


"Peter!" Tony gasped, managing to heave himself up a moment later and reach down to help Peter up too. He hesitated when Peter hissed and pulled his arm away, panic instantly flooding his chest at Peter's pain.

  
  


Kneeling down, Tony lifted Peter to his feet by his shoulders instead of pulling him up by his arm. As soon as the teenager was standing, Tony was fussing over him, grabbing a clean rag (now conveniently wet from the sprinklers) from a nearby table and wiping the wet cloth over Peter's face to clean the ash off and make sure none of it had somehow made its way into his eyes behind the safety goggles. 

  
  


Tony was damn grateful that he had become so much more careful when it came to lab safety after he had started working with Peter so often.

  
  


Used to Tony's automatic fussing, Peter took a moment to assess himself for any pain or irritation, knowing Tony would ask him as soon as he calmed slightly.

  
  


A moment later the man did just that.

  
  


"Were you hurt? I heard your cry when you landed. What's wrong with your arm? Did you inhale any of the smoke?" Tony rapidly shot the questions at him, ushering Peter towards the dry end of the lab and onto the couch in the one corner.

  
  


"No I wasn't badly hurt, I just sprained my wrist when I tried to catch myself when we fell. Yes, I did inhale some but not a lot because I don't feel a lot of irritation or pain." Peter answered and then cut Tony off before he could ask more questions.

  
  


"Yes, I know we have to be careful with the smoke inhalation, especially because of the chemicals, but I know how it feels when it's bad because of the fires I've had to help with. I promise I'll tell you if I start feeling anything bad or painful."

  
  


Peter's straight to the point answers finally calmed Tony enough for him to sit down on the couch next to him.

  
  


Tony opened his mouth, going to ask if Peter was sure he was okay before changing his mind. "Okay, okay, I believe you. Can Fri scan you just to be safe?"

  
  


Knowing that Tony needed the peace of mind, Peter nodded and a moment later the A.I reported back with exactly what Peter had said. A sprained wrist and minor irritation to his windpipe.

  
  


"I would recommend ice for his wrist and a glass of milk for his throat, Boss." Friday's Irish voice spoke out.

  
  


Peter nudged Tony lightly with his shoulder. "See? I'm okay. Now that we're done with me, are you okay?"

  
  


With a little huff and a smile, Tony relented. His kid was okay. No need to panic. Nope, not at all.

  
  


Peter nudged him again. If he had to answer truthfully then so did Tony.

  
  


"Yeah, Roo, I'm fine, I promise. A bit of irritation as well but no sprains, bruises, or broken bones." Tony assured him, and asked Friday to do a quick scan of him as well, thinking it was only fair since he had the A.I scan Peter.

  
  


Once again she confirmed that there was no major injury or problem.

  
  


"C'mon, I wanna go wash the ash off my face and we should probably both go grab a shower and change into dry clothes. We need to make sure that we don't have any leftover chemicals left on us and you don't need to get sick from sitting around in wet clothes, either." 

  
  


Tony was about to get up from the couch when he noticed a bruise peeking out from under the sleeve of Peter's injured wrist. He reached out and carefully held it in his own hand, the sleeve riding up more to show the black lines of what looked like the sunflower that was usually etched across the skin of Peter's lower forearm.

  
  


The only thing that made it not so normal was that the ink looked like it wasn't running down Peter's arm after getting it wet. It hadn't even smudged at all.

  
  


Looking up at the teen in question and receiving a nod, Tony pulled the sleeve up more to reveal the rest of the flower. He ran a finger over it, careful to not put pressure on Peter's wrist.

  
  


"Peter?" Tony asked softly, making sure that his voice was open and gentle.

  
  


Peter gave a quiet  _ hmm _ in response. He knew that he didn't have to be nervous of telling Tony, the man's reaction and acceptance just of the markers when he first found out was proof enough of it, but he couldn't help the slight anxiety that bubbled up in his chest.

  
  


An arm was draped over his shoulders, and he was pulled into a hug.

  
  


"When did you get it done, bud?"

  
  


"A few weeks ago." Peter mumbled into Tony's shoulder.

  
  


_ Oh,  _ Tony thought. The sudden light, happiness that Peter had exuded recently made sense now. His kid had finally found the permanency that he had needed.

  
  


Pulling away, Tony asked Peter to look at him. He grinned widely at the teen when he did, three simple words being said and immediately soothing a place in Peter's heart that he hadn't known was scared.

  
  


"I like it."

  
  


Peter smiled too. "Yeah?" At Tony's nod he spoke again. "I uhh, I got two. I have another one, I mean, not just this one. I got two that day." He stumbled over his words now, a bit bashful now that he wasn't as nervous about Tony's reaction.

  
  


Tony's steady smile helped some of his confidence come back.

  
  


"Can I see it? The other one?" Tony asked him, taking notice of the shy excitement in Peter's eyes.

  
  


Peter gave a small smile and turned a bit. "It's on my back." He explained to Tony's slightly confused expression.

  
  


Peter tugged his shirt up a bit until he was sure that the colourful petals and leaves of the sunflower were visible.

  
  


"That's Ben's flower." Tony muttered. It wasn't quite a question nor was it a statement but Peter answered anyway.

  
  


"Yeah. It's Ben's flower."

  
  


After a moment of silence, Peter lowered his shirt and turned around to face Tony. The man looked at him, a strange glint in his eyes.

  
  


"He'd be proud of you, you know. I didn't know him but from what you and May have told me… well, he was an incredible man Peter. Especially to have had a hand in raising someone like you who is so kind, giving, and loving."

  
  


Hugging the man who had become his father in all but blood, Peter felt his heart warm. He had lost, he had grieved, and he had hurt. But he had also found, healed, and loved.

  
  


Peter was drawn from his thoughts by Tony hugging him closer before pulling away and getting up from the couch. "C'mon, kid. Let's go get clean and then we can sort out the mess in here before Pepper has both our hides to cushion her seat during that meeting tomorrow."

  
  
  


"Tony, do you really think he would be proud?" Peter asked him just as they walked out the lab doors.

  
  


"Bud, the proof is right there in those very petals on your skin. He loved you and would be so proud."

  
  


Tony was right in more ways than one as Peter would later learn because a sunflowers meaning was adoration, loyalty and longevity.

  
  


And in the ink on his skin, in the pictures and paintings on the walls, in the memories of his uncle, Peter found that and so much more. 

  
  


Peter had finally found healing from the grief that had swallowed him for so long. He had a reminder and a hope with him, something to remember the good, the happy, and the love that he had experienced as well as all that was still to come.

  
  


His sunflower had bloomed and it was glorious.

  
  
  



End file.
